His Bride
by Myria Moon
Summary: Bien sûr qu'Elvira aime Victor.


_Hello_

_Petite fanfic Fable sur Victor et Lady Grey qui fait suite à la quête Maux d'Amour de Fable 2. Voilà voilà. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus._

_._

* * *

_._

Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les flammes se reflètaient dans les yeux sombres d'Elvira et creusaient des ombres fantastiques sur son visage. Elle était assise dans un vieux fauteuil rongé par les mites, dans la seule chambre utilisable du manoir. A part fixer le feu sans rien dire, Elvira ne faisait rien. A peine réagit-elle en entendant le plancher craquer à l'approche de son mari. Victor se pencha vers elle, prêt à voler un baiser. Elvira tourna la tête à la dernière seconde, laissant la bouche de son mari trouver sa joue plutôt que ses lèvres.

« Ma douce ? Il y a un souci, s'inquiéta aussitôt Victor.

– Non, pas du tout. Je ne me sens juste pas d'humeur pour des cajoleries. »

Elvira lui offrit un sourire vaguement désolé. Pour toute réponse, Victor, pathétique, hocha la tête comme un pauvre chien battu qu'on aurait refusé de nourrir. Elvira se sentit instantanément coupable, mais se refusa à le consoler. Ses mains crispées froissaient le taffetas de sa robe.

« Je vais nous faire du thé, déclara-t-il avant de quitter le chambre. »

Une fois seule, Elvira reporta son attention sur les flammes. Mais si son mari avait bien voulu quitter la pièce, il demeurait dans ses pensées. Elvira poussa un long soupir douloureux.

Victor était une créature frêle, famélique _(mais elle l'aime)_. Un coup de vent suffirait à le briser en deux. Des années plus tôt, quand il avait quatorze ans, un garçon de sa classe lui a cassé le nez pour s'amuser. Faute de médecin compétent (ils se faisaient rares en Albion), le nez de Victor était resté tordu. Il se plaignait constamment d'avoir mal aux dents et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, on comprenait vite pourquoi : il en avait plusieurs dents noires comme du charbon. Ses cheveux étaient filasses, gras et souvent couvert d'une couche de poussière. Il avait le teint blafard et son corps trop maigre flottait dans ses vêtements trop grands. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux : noirs et larmoyants, ils étaient purement et simplement pathétique comme un chien galeux abandonné sous la pluie _(mais elle l'aime)_.

Elvira ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec lui : elle le trouvait répugnant mais d'un autre côté, il lui semblait qu'elle l'aimait. Elvira n'avait jamais été amoureuse avant. Elle trouvait cela étrange. Difficile de tirer des conclusions lorsqu'on n'avait pas d'élément de comparaison.

Victor chantait ses louanges à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il lui écrivait des poèmes. Ils étaient médiocres, mais Elvira les acceptait quand même puisque son mari semblait heureux de les lui offrir. Le fossoyeur lui offrait des cadeaux et l'emmenait souvent faire des balades romantiques au clair de lune dans le cimetière _(Oh oui, pour tout cela c'est sûr, elle __**doit**__ l'aimer_).

Et elle était heureuse. Très heureuse. Avec son étrange petit bonhomme de mari. Et lui était fier de pouvoir se montrer avec elle, de se vanter d'avoir épouser la plus belle femme d'Albion. Ça la faisait sourire doucement. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Tellement heureux. Et maintenant, Elvira attendait leur premier enfant. A la base, le couple n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible : Elvira restait, après tout, un cadavre réanimé. Victor avait quand même voulu essayer. Et comme l'attestait le ventre arrondi d'Elvira, elle était toujours capable d'avoir des enfants. Quelle joie ça avait été de l'apprendre (_Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime tellement_).

Et tout ça, tout ce bonheur, Elvira trouvait ça contradictoire.

Elle se souvenait de sa vie. Elle se souvenait _d'avant_.

Elvira se souvenait de sa sœur. Oh Amanda. Si jolie. Si douce. Trop douce. Amanda ne s'en serait jamais sortie à la tête de Bowerstone. En fermant les yeux, Elvira pouvait presque revoir le charmant visage de sa sœur aînée et les regards énamourés qu'elle lançait à ce bouseux de… De… Comment s'appelait-il déjà, le paysan dont cette petite sotte d'Amanda s'était amourachée ? Rudy ? Rody ? Quelque chose comme ça… Non ! Rhodri ! C'est ça. _Rhodri_.

Rendez-vous secrets, baisers échangés dès qu'ils se pensaient seuls, promesses de mariage et d'amour éternel… Toutes ces mièvreries écœuraient Elvira. Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait la nausée. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'ils se croyaient discrets.

Pendant un temps, Elvira avait envisagé l'idée de séduire Rhodri pour le seul plaisir de briser le bonheur de sa sœur et de ne plus les voir se tourner autour. La jeune fille qu'elle était alors avait vite abandonné l'idée : cela aurait impliqué d'embrasser, voire même plus, le paysan d'Amanda et Elvira ne tenait pas à avoir ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Elivra se souvenait aussi de Tonnerre. Oh Tonnerre. Tout aussi mièvre que Rhodri, celui-là. Romantique à souhait. Mais Tonnerre était un héros célèbre, avec de l'argent. Un champion de l'Arène. Elvira pouvait bien le laisser lui faire la cour si ça le chantait. Il était à ses pieds. Mais tout ses grands gestes romantiques la lassait.

Et lorsqu'elle comparait son désintérêt de l'époque pour les choses de l'amour aux démonstrations de Victor, Elvira savait au fond d'elle que ça lui retournait toujours autant l'estomac. Mais comme ça venait de son mari, elle les acceptait en souriant. Elvira ne trouvait pas la force de lui lancer les mêmes piques acérées qu'elle avait pu adresser à Tonnerre tant de siècles plus tôt ou de se rire de lui discrètement comme avec Amanda et Rhodri (_mais l'amour change les gens_).

Cette relation avec Victor… Une putain de contradiction.

Tout en elle lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec cet homme.

_(Et une petite voix, un murmure doucereux dans sa tête, chantonne doucement. La potion d'amour se moque bien de ses états d'âme. Elvira aime Victor. Elle l'aime. Elvira doit aimer Victor. La potion l'exige.)_

Le pire, c'était les nuits où il la voulait. Sur le moment, cela lui semblait parfait. Une fois l'acte terminé, Elvira se trouvait incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle fixait le plafond, immobile, la semence coulant entre ses cuisses. Les dernières heures se rejouaient dans son esprit comme un rêve, comme un cauchemar. Victor dormait à ses côtés, repu. Et quand l'aube venait, elle se sentait mourir encore une fois _(Mais elle l'aime. La potion l'exige.)._

« Ma douce ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Elvira sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Victor revenir. Il se tenait à ses côtés, un petit plateau avec deux tasses de thé. Machinalement, Elvira passa une main sur sa joue pâle. Victor avait raison : elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elvira ne pleurait jamais avant.

_(Victor aussi s'en moque, dans le fond, des états d'âme d'Elvira. Il est si fier de pouvoir s'afficher avec elle au bras. La célèbre Lady Grey. L'une des plus belles femmes que l'Albion aie jamais porté. Qu'importe le reste, tant que la potion fait effet. Tant qu'Elvira l'aime._

_Et les effets de la potion, justement, commencent à s'estomper.)_

« Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle. »

Faux. Elvira savait, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Victor. Jamais elle n'en aurait voulu en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Elvira le sentait. Quelque chose clochait.

Désolé, Victor lui tendit l'une des tasses de thé.

« Ce n'est rien, ma douce, ce n'est rien. Buvez ce thé, ça vous fera du bien. »

(_Et dans la tasse, mélangée au thé, la potion d'amour chantonne. Elvira aime Victor. Elle le doit.)_

Elvira prit la tasse brûlante entre ses doigts, troublée. Elle ne pleurait jamais avant. C'était le grand truc d'Amanda, pas le sien. Victor s'agenouilla à côté de son fauteuil et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, l'observant attentivement. Elle frissonna au contact et se recula doucement, comme pour ne pas le froisser.

« Votre thé va refroidir si vous ne le buvez pas ma douce, lui fit remarquer Victor encore plus pathétique qu'avant. »

Sa douce. Ce surnom hérissait Elvira. Les lèvres plissées en une ligne sévère et les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle se surprit à jeter un regard glacial à son mari. Puis, Elvira porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala une première gorgée de thé.

Son regard s'adoucit, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Bien sûr qu'Elvira aimait Victor.


End file.
